


He's a Dumbie and I Love It

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just guys being dudes, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Aoi is morosexual
Relationships: Yamato Tsubaki/Aoi Wakakusa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	He's a Dumbie and I Love It

“Hey Aoi?” Yamato called out looking up from his phone. “What’s the Spanish word for tortilla?”

“Get over here.” The pink haired male sighed, dragging the guitarist down to his height when he was close enough, pressing their lips together immediately. It wasn’t his fault he lost any self control whenever Yamato decided to remind him what a dumbass he could be. Which happened…. Often enough.

-

“What kind of animal is the pink panther?” The dark hair male asked, dragging his eyes away from the cartoon animal on the tv screen to look at his boyfriend.

“God Yamato,” Aoi groaned out, dropping himself into his boyfriends lap, pushing the cap off the brunettes head, twisting his fingers through the dark locks. “You’re so fucking stupid.”

The trombonist started pressing insistent kisses into the other males mouth, sighing out happily when Yamato slipped his hands under his shirt, wrapping his narrow waist in those big hands of his. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> this project giving me brainrot
> 
> twit is giornah pls cry about all these cute boys with me


End file.
